Behind the Black
by xXSakaXx
Summary: Dawn, a new student, who is about to change a class for good. Her carefree attitude is sure to bring drama to the already thriving-for-a-good-reputation school who suffered last year. WIll she be a writter's muse or simply bring the students more trouble?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Degrassi fans! (assuming you like it, if not...hope you do?) This is my first ever story published on well anything, but definitely not my first story written. Just thought I should say, hope you like it, its short and I don't know if i'll continue it, if i get feedback or inspiration, whichever comes first my friends!

Set in an alternate universe with a added character, being Dawn Stoner, original character invented by me and belonging to meeee.

Other characters belong to the creator of Degrassi...whoever that it, he/she is pretty awesome!

enjoy? hopefully. review (:

Behind the Black

Stoner was a name feared in the halls of Dawn's old school. She herself was not to be feared much, her quiet composure kept her in the shadows, but her eccentric brother was known for his pranks, tricks, and rule breakings. Dawn had high grades, despise her many skipped classes, she had never once skipped her English writing class. It was definitely her favorite class of the day; a time where she could let all of her emotions from home, her friends and life itself be poured over on paper and could easily be burned. The many tales the junior highschooler had once written were almost immediately burned away in a place Dawn called her own, a forest close to the Degrassi Community school. Dawn went to a school a bit more reputed for their excellent teachers and less violent students. Sadly, after having lost track of how many classes she'd skipped, Dawn was expelled, her parents disapprovingly sent her to Degrassi for the start of the next school year.

A change was good, especially for Dawn who did not much like seeing the same faces too often. She tired easily over the smallest of things, her writing for example. I should tell the tale of why she always burns her work, no matter how good the teacher says it is. A young boy once told her "even if it's in writing, doesn't mean it's true". The statement for an eight-year-old girl had shocked her for ages. She's been writing since a very young age, although never about princesses, always about life with all the harshness it covers. So ever since that day, she had stolen her parents lighters and burned the edges until the flames ate away her wishes and tales, the words that filled her mind, leaving only small pieces of smoke and white papers flying around hopelessly, looking for cover. Nowadays, she either took her own lighter or went down to a nearby forest and burned them all at once in the fire pit. The place seemed deserted enough, although there sometimes showed up tire tracks, glass and foot prints.

First day of school, Dawn decided she would at least attend her first day's classes. Her thin body covered in September clothing and hair let to their natural waves, she parked her car, a black mustang, as far away from the school as the parking lot let her, for safety reasons, and walked slowly, very slowly, onto the stairs leading to the school. Her eyes glanced around for anyone interesting to talk to later on, sadly no one suited for the moment. Leaving her friends at her old school was a slight bummer, but nothing too harsh, considering Dawn was a more reserved girl who preferred having constant music in her ears than babbling girls.

People took notice of the newness that seemed to glow off of her, she kept walking, ignoring the stares and whispers as she ran her fingers softly on the railing, looking dreamily ahead. Maybe her clothes weren't right for the school, or her make up was a bit too much, but what the hell? She's not trying to please anyone, nor was she there to blend in; it was never really something she was used to. No matter where she went, blending in would be almost impossible. Stepping inside was almost like getting hit in the face with cold water. Dawn's eyes noticed a man in a suit, people around calling him by Simpson; she assumed he was some sort of principal.

"Excuse me Sir, I'm Dawn Stoner" she made sure to whisper her last name and continued on "I'm new here, as you might know and I haven't got my classes yet." Dawn spoke clearly with a slight British accent, even after all these years, her tongue was still used to the old English language.

"Yes, well, here you are… I was, um, expecting you, um…" Simpson broke off, looking at her clothing attire, probably not what he was expecting as well. "Did you know we had a dress code here at Degrassi, it's been installed for a few months now. Although the first day of classes, no one ever follows it…" His voice was confident, almost bragging about his strict rules.

"Well I'll be off to class now Sir, it was nice meeting you. See you around." Dawn hurried, bated her eyelashes to distract him and whirled around, avoiding him the trouble to make her change. No way was she wearing a red polo shirt and a beige skirt that went from her knees to her waist.

The hallways were full, crowds everywhere, obviously chatting up after a whole summer apart. Head held high, a smirk on her face, the new girl's name would soon be known around school. She walked to her locker, with a smaller concentration of people and stuffed her unneeded books inside, making sure they wouldn't spill right out once she opened it later. What Dawn needed the least right now was to ruin her careless attitude with an embarrassing moment that would surely make her flush in the face. After a long battle with her locker, Dawn finally managed to close it; she then turned around and leaned on it for a breath. Closing her eyes and letting it all in, she probably looked strange right now, but why let herself be judged by people who didn't know her?

After about three seconds of relaxation, a nerve clicked inside her head, she felt eyes on her, but not those of the surrounding student seemingly minding their own business, those of a locker mate. Slowly opening them, she turned her head to the left and saw a boy looking curiously at her with a cocky lopsided grin on his face.

"Can I help you wipe that grin of your face?" Dawn asked in a fake bright but confident tone.

"Just looking." The boy with slightly long black hair said in a casual manner. He turned to face the inside of his locker now with a smirk upon his face, apparently laughing to himself.

"Glad I could give you a laugh this early in the morning." She then retorted with the same amount of attitude towards the boy. She then proceeded in grabbing her bag and heading off down the hall, passing the boy and giving him a sideways wink, as he looked at her walk away with a look of amazement on his face.

First class was boring as hell, Spanish was usually an interesting concept, although this school didn't seem to know that the students are actually supposed to speak it as well. We sat there listening to Spanish lectures for an hour before the bell rang and a thankful grunt escaped Dawn's lips. She got up, having kept her things in her bags beforehand and headed for the corridors before an arm blocked her exit at the door. She looked up to see a guy apparently from her class smirking at her with an overly confident look to him. She guessed he was the typical school man-whore, just looking for a girl to shag - oh my bad, I meant to f*ck. No point avoiding him now, she'll let him know straight away about her intentions. After observing his brown hair and athletic features, the boy spoke at last, breaking the silence.

"You must be the Stoner, I'm Kevin, and maybe we could meet some time, somewhere private." He said in a supposedly seductive tone, his smirk becoming a grin. His friends laughed in the back and he closed the small space between them. He kept looking her up and down, raising his eyebrows and sending winks here and there.

"Maybe I could lock you up in a closet alone, does that suit you? You can go f*ck yourself." Dawn said in a reproachful tone, passing him and heading straight for her next class, which would hopefully be as satisfying as her previous English classes. In the hallway, she heard girls mutter about the one girl who had ever rejected the popular senior but on the other hand, guys cheered the girl who ever had the balls to do it.

She entered the class, brightly lit from the windows, a bit too bright for her liking, and sat down in the back, beside an empty seat apparently already taken from the looks of the bag in the back of the chair. A fair chance in her opinion, she would soon see who her class neighbor was. For the first ten minutes of class, the seat remained empty and the teacher started with the course plan for the year as well as projects that would be to do. Thankfully, there would be at least one creative writing assignment, to do either alone or by two, which would help in "linking two minds together to form one idea in writing's how the teacher had put it.

The door of the classroom opened, it was the same boy Dawn had 'met' this morning, although no introductions were made. He was two lockers down from hers. She had only then noticed him wearing black boots and a chain on his dark straight-legged jeans. The grey vest he wore over a punk rock band Dawn recognized suited him well. Dawn's eye lingered over him for a moment before his whispering in her ear shook her out of it.

"Don't let me distract you." He said casually, leaning towards her ear and sitting on the empty desk right beside her.

This English class would definitely be an interesting one; which she'd be sure to pay attention in.


	2. Chapter 2

Behind the Black 

Chapter 2

The teacher kept talking, more like lecturing. Dawn took in every word, every book title, making sure not to get sidetracked in her thoughts, or distracted. Every shift in her seat, every change of pen or flick of the hair, it seemed the boy next to her noticed. She felt his eyes on her almost every second passing. Now that she thoughts about it, his name was still just as mysterious as he was.

"I'm sorry but I didn't get your name…" She whispered to his side, slipping a note with her name written in black ink.

He took it full heartily, apparently unaware that the teacher might notice, or maybe he didn't care about that at all, probably the later. To her left, Dawn heard a chuckle and was sure it couldn't have been him. But moments later, the same note but turned to the blank side was passed on her lap with a name written in red ink: Eli. A smirk traveled the new girl's face as she struggled not to look at Eli now.

For once, her thoughts drifted into a different world. _All was the same, Degrassi at its best, but one thing was different… Dawn wasn't that new anymore; she was almost old news by now. Her English class was perfect, she learned, she wrote, she continued burning. The noticeable difference was Eli; he was there with her as she wrote, and oddly enough, while she burned her writing in the fire. _The daydream was over as fast as it had stared, and Dawn snapped back to reality with an awkward shock. Eli stared at her; he was even half turned towards her in his seat. She simply turned her head slowly as she felt the eyes on her left side. His lopsided smirk looked the same as it had in her head a few seconds ago. Dawn just then noticed his hair; it looked nice form here, almost perfect to run fingers through it. _Snap._ These thoughts had to stop right away, before some carrying away was involved, or even some touching, not what she wanted on her first day at a new school. It felt like minutes had passed, was the class over yet? Apparently they had been staring at each other while these thoughts traveled her mind as he looked at her with a more mocking grin plastered on his face.

"Still want to wipe that grin off my face?" He asks in a half whisper, clearly not intent on listening to the lesson.

The next sound that came out of Dawn's mouth sounded like a giggle, but it clearly couldn't have been. A Stoner, giggle? Maybe she had taken too much coffee this morning, or forgot to take some, whichever, Eli had noticed it too, the awful sound.

"Didn't know you were a giggler." Eli continued, not missing his chance of adding comments along the way.

The conversation stopped there as the bell rang through the school. The first two classes were over, which meant the worse part of the day for a new kid was about to begin: lunch. Dawn, a spontaneous girl without a care in the world about appearances, decided her time had come to make a move on this school, or maybe she'd start on the students first. Eli had gone for the door but slowed down once Dawn had packed her things. Was it on purpose? Maybe. She caught up to him and leaned in the same way he had done at the beginning of class to her but in his ear.

"To answer your question, yes it' d be nice to see a smile instead of a grin on your face some day. And no, actually I've never giggled in my life, some disturbance must have caused it, must be all this new stuff I have to deal with, including a locker mate who'll be hard o deal with." She smirked and winked at him before walking a bit faster to get to her locker.

In the tremble and caos that were the lalways packed with the entire population of students, it seems one of Eli's friends had caught hold of him, so his continued chase ended there, he would not join her at the locker just yet. Dawn looked back from behind her locker door to see him standing with a boy with reddish brown short hair and oddly feminine eyes. She disregarded that point and tried to guess what it was they were discussing. To her, it seemed that the other boy was explaining something Eli found strongly boring because he kept glancing around, almost nervously. Finally, Eli patted his friend on the shoulder, nodded and started walking her way, which was also to way to his locker.

She quickly turned to look inside her locker, stuff her books and things in it, then took out some pictures she had brought to put in her locker. Dawn gingerly took tone of them, taken a few months back of her brother and her, his arm around her shoulder, both faces beaming with a broad smile. They were at the beach with palm trees lining the edge opposite to the water. Remembering that day, along with the many other moments Dawn had had with her beloved brother, a small smile crept on her lips. Without noticing, she wiped her eyes from dry tears and placed the picture on her locker door with a magnet and grabbed one of the three books in the shelf in her locker. The hallways were now almost empty; mostly everyone was in the cafeteria or in lunch activities or clubs, maybe even catching up on studying for the harder working students. Only a few were left looking for friends or simply sitting alone somewhere.

Dawn and Eli both closed their lockers at the same time and subtlety turned an eye to look at the other. They broke into a short laugh and decided to talk.

"Dawn huh? Stoner…" Eli said with a friendly manner to it.

"Eli was it? … That's where my analysis end… " She added with a chuckle.

"Goldsworthy." He said. "Can't say I haven't heard that name before." He looked up dramatically and then took a slow step closer to Dawn. The move was very hard to notice with the flow of conversation being followed.

Dawn took a glance at her feet, out of nervousness, until she looked up to see Eli standing two feet closer to her than he was ten seconds ago. Her eyes narrowed in an almost arrogant way.

"Can't say I've heard yours before, sorry to say." She said mockingly.

A smirk traveled his face for a second. Dawn thought it useless to linger here for moments longer, she decided she'd talk with him later on, if the opportunity arose again. Her curiosity had been satisfied enough for today, at least about this Eli Goldsworthy boy.

"It was nice to meet you, I'll see you around." Dawn said, avoiding his strong gaze on her features and walked off in the direction of the library.

"Hm, the feeling is mutual." He responded, sounding far too courteous for the time and place, which suited him apparently.

Dawn walked a few steps, decided whether or not she should look back. But her body took the best of her and a slight glance back told her he was definitely watching her walk away. The new girl, now accustomed to her morning classes had finally broken the new kid act with one student, Eli Goldsworthy, the emo looking guy who was sure to be more than a locker mate. Maybe an introduction to the real Dawn Stoner that hid beneath would be needed also, who knows.

Dawn reached the library, sat down at the nearest computer and started typing away the inspiration that lay in her head like dust on an old book. The words, ideas, scenes, everything came boiling back to the surface, ready, even waiting to be written down somewhere, anywhere. But this time, it was more than that, Dawn had a need to show it, to express it, to make someone see what she'd done, what she'd been starting on. An odd thing for a girl who had never in her time of writing countless stories, poems etc ever wanted to show the slightest person. The one time Dawn had shown someone her writing was before her own brother had gone off to university, he had liked it…somewhat. But to be at a new school with strangers everywhere around her, how could this ever be in her train of thoughts? Maybe her mother had been right, a new school and environment could mean change in my life both inside and out. Oddly enough, the only person she had met today was maybe the only person Dawn would ever think of never writing about. He was too mysterious, too outspoken to be secluded to words or even sentences, not to mention paragraphs and fictional stories.

Her fingers typed viciously away. The bell rang, indicating a five-minute warning before the end of lunch and the start of the afternoon classes. A quick glance at her schedule told Dawn that science was a class she could afford to miss for an excuse like this. It was impossible to stop the flow of words, or ideas that kept coming like tidal waves onto the screen. She's stop when her mind was empty, and then would proceed to the forest not too far from school now for her writing burning ritual.


End file.
